


Socks

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Hermione gets socks for Christmas





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
>   * Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Hysterical Hystorian
>   * Pairing or Character Harry/Hermione
>   * Prompt Christmas Socks
>   * Rating: NC-17
> 


"Socks?" Harry asked when Hermione opened her gift from Ron and Susan. "Why socks?"

Hermione began giggling as she lifted the socks from the thin gift box and took in the wands and snitches moving about. 

"Harry," Hermione looked up at him and wiggle her tea cup at him. "Could you get me a bit more tea please?"

"Will you explain the socks afterwards?"

"Yes, I'll explain the socks."

Harry headed into the kitchen and sighed when he realized the tea kettle was empty.  He set to work making another pot. 

It took a good ten minutes to get the tea kettle hot enough to whistle. He filled Hermione's cup adding tiny bit of lemon and honey before making his way back into the living room.

He dropped the cup when he saw her—Hermione—his Hermione. 

Wearing socks…socks and her uniform from Hogwarts. 

He crossed the room in three strides, pulled her to him, and lowered his lips to hers. 

Their tongue brushed and Hermione moaned into his mouth when he ripped her shirt down the middle, sending buttons flying everywhere, and as he palmed her breast she arched her back. 

His right hand cupped her breast, his thumb fanning over her nipple, and his left slid under her skirt to find her completely bare and wet. 

"Socks," Harry breathed against her lips. "Remind me to thank, Ron."

"Already did," Hermione moaned when Harry's fingers slid between her lips. "Sent Susan…handcuffs.."

Harry laughed and lifted Hermione into his arms, "I'm taking you to bed."

"Can I leave my socks on tonight?"

Hermione smirked as she shifted her hand to stroke him through his trousers. Harry felt his cock harden further and with a growl of frustration he set her down on the second step. 

"You can leave them on now," he growled and bit his lip hard as Hermione freed his cock from his trousers.  "Turn over."

Hermione complied immediately and wiggled her bottom at him, "Impatient Harry?"

Harry's fingers dipped inside Hermione, testing to make sure she was ready, and with a muttered curse he drove inside her. 

"Always…"

Hermione pushed back, driving Harry deeper inside her pussy, and she moaned as his hand come around to rub her clit hard and fast.  Harry bent over and nipped Hermione's shoulder through the thin material of her blouse.  The sounds of their bodies slapping together, Hermione's moans, and his own grunts of pleasure echoed against the stairwell. 

Harry pushed Hermione over the edge first and he followed quickly behind her as she milked his cock.  They fell together on the stairs, gasping for breath, and Hermione turned her head to look back at Harry.

"You really got Susan handcuffs?" 

Hermione licked her lips and winked, "Got a set for us too."

"Happy Christmas to me," Harry moaned. 


End file.
